


All in the name of Love

by Screenhunter



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, F/M, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 21:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screenhunter/pseuds/Screenhunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose has been trapped in Pete's World for 2 year now. She tries her best to fit in, but everything seems off, not right. Even the chips don't taste the same as back at home. She knows she doesn't fit in so she pleaded with Pete, her new father, to help her get back to her own Universe. As Rose's journey to get back to the Doctor continues she finds more than she bargained for.</p><p>And what is it with that stupid headache? </p><p>Takes place after Martha has left the TARDIS, so no Donna and stuff. Also no stars going out ;) I have no idea where this story is going, but I had to write this one down :) Let's see where this story is going!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Rose and the Doctor have been separated since Doomsday and haven't seen each other since. Rose tries to adjust to her new live in Pete's World the best she can and now works as head of a team that investigates aliens and alien phenomena. Ever since Torchwood has been taken over by Pete, her 'father' from the other universe, they have rebuild it and now Rose and her team deal with all kinds of Alien problems.

Since Rose has a lot of knowledge about Aliens due to her travels with the Doctor, she managed so work herself up the ladder in a year to lead investigator who has her own team.  
Together with Mickey and Jake, Rose tries to take on and solve all Alien troubles, just like she did when she was still with the Doctor.

Mickey and Jake often joke around about how she's the 'Human Doctor', at which she shrugs and tries to ignore them.

But deep down inside she knows they are right. She has become like him, more that she was willing to admit. Perhaps that happened because she missed him so much and by acting like him, it was like a part of him was still with her. And she needed that, otherwise she would lose her mind out of grieve.

It had been two years since she and the Doctor said goodbye at Bad Wolf Bay and still it hurt like hell. She told him she loved him and she knew, just knew he was going to say it to. But before he had the chance, he had vanished into nothing. It had broken her heart into million tiny pieces and it had taken her a long time to put them back together. The first couple months were the hardest. She couldn't get used to her new life in this new world, everything seemed off and just not right. Even the chips tasted different than back home. Her friends, her mother and Pete, who she still couldn't see him as her own father, tried everything in their power to help her get through it. And as time went by she managed to live with the hole in her heart. And soon she started working for Torchwood; she found a new goal in life and was determined to succeed; to get back to the Doctor, one way or another.

In her personal life, nothing really changed. Mickey had tried to reconnect with her, but she wasn't interested anymore. Also some bloke from work, Allan from the lab, had tried to make his move on her, but she had gently turned down his advances. It wouldn't be fair to him.  
Her heart already belonged to someone else.

As for her goal to get back to the Doctor, he told her that the walls between the universes were closing and as soon as they were, there would be no way left to cross it.  
But that hadn't stopped Rose in her quest. As she was determined to get back, she kept on asking, begging Pete for help. Eventually he agreed and since then a team of researchers and scientists had been working on a project called the 'Dimension Canon'. With it, she should be able to cross the walls between Pete's World, as she called it, and her original world. It had been ready for a couple weeks now, but every time they tried to make it work, it broke down. An important part was missing and it was really hard to come by. Rose was getting frustrated and decided to indulge herself in her work, just to keep herself busy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I don't own DW and that sucks :(

_Bad Wolf Bay - Beach - Pete's World_

'I love you!' Rose cried.

Wind was blowing her blond hair all around her face, as she kept trying to put it back behind her ears.

The Doctor looked at her with love in his eyes.

'Quite right to.' He smiled softly. 'And I think this is the only time for me to say it.'

He looked at her and she gasped at the warm look in his eyes.

'Rose Tyler.....'

And then he vanished into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

_Pete's World - Rose's office - Torchwood_

Rose shot up from her dream, startled, and for a short moment, she was unaware where she was. As she blinked a couple times and ran her hand down her face, her dream, or rather nightmare faded away and her mind started to clear again.

She sighed as she watched her laptop in front of her buzzing and all the papers on her desk. She had fallen asleep behind her work.

_Again._

Rose rubbed her neck as she had slept in the most uncomfortable position and now had to pay the price for it. Her muscles ached and she was starting to feel a headache coming up. She grunted as she looked at her watch. 6:30 A.M.

She groaned. Her mother was going to kill her.

Even though Rose had recently moved into a small flat of her own, her mother still worried about her deeply and would be angry as hell as soon as she knew her daughter kept on working till late in the evening.

Or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it.

But truth be told, she kept on working because it kept her mind of other things. Things she didn't want to think about. Like how much she missed the other universe, how much she missed her chips; they didn't taste the same in this universe unfortunately, and most of all, and how much she missed the Doctor. She shivered at these thoughts and pushed them back, deeply put away in her mind.

She stared at the papers in front of her and saw the blueprints for the new dimension canon.

_Right._

She was working on it untill she apparently had fallen asleep behind her desk. For a couple weeks her team had finished this device that would help her get back to her own universe. But since it was ready, it had failed every time she used it. Yes, she did get across to some other place, but it still had been in Pete's World. Something was missing, something that could help actually crossing through the walls. And then there was the thing of the walls breaking. They needed to have something in order to stabilize the walls for her to not collapse both universes.

Even though she learned a thing or two during her time with the Doctor, her knowledge only contained alien phenomena, not Rocket Science. So even though she wanted to help out, she had to take a step back and let her team figure it out. And each time they thought they had the solution, she jumped and it had failed completely.

She rubbed her eyes, trying to get the sleep out. She needed tea. So she stood up and walked to the cafeteria, where she made herself a big mug of steaming tea. Good for the synapses, the Doctor once told her.

She winched at the thought of him. When would she finally get over him, so that these thoughts didn't hurt? Probably never, she grimaced as she took a sip of her tea. She let out an contempt sign as she tasted the famous flavour in her mouth. This was good. A small smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes and let the smell and flavour of the tea soak in on her.

'Good morning, Babe!' a cheerful voice echoed through the cafeteria. 'What are you smiling about on this time of day?'

Rose's eyes flew open and she sprung up as the voice startled her.

'Mickey! Ya scared me half to death. Don't do that anymore, it's not good for my heart.' Rose signed as she saw her best friend walking towards her.

Mickey smiled widely. 'Couldn't resist, babe.  It was to perfect. By the way, what are you doing here so early? You only have to be here at 8:30 ya know.'

'Mm-mm.' was the only reply he got as she took another sip from her tea trying to look everywhere but at him. He looked at her suspiciously and his smile dropped.

'Don't tell me ya have been working till late, Rose.' His tone was deadly serious this time.

'Okay, then I won't.' She said, turning her back towards him.

Mickey grunted and walked around her, forcing her to look at him.

'Rose, ya have to stop pushing yourself so hard. This is leading nowhere and you know it.'

Rose looked at him with a deadly stare.

'Oh, come on, don't give me that look.' he said mockingly. 'Be honest with me, Rose, how many times have you pulled an all-nighter the last one and a half year you work at Torchwood?'

He saw a glitch of sorrow cross her face as she looked away.

'That's what I mean, Rose. Ever since you started working here, you keep pushing yourself so hard. And for what?' His voice started to become louder as he went on. 'Rose, I care for you deeply and would do anything for you, but this is getting out of hand. It's my duty as your friend to stop you from hurting yourself so damn much!'

He signed as he tried to get his emotions back on track. 'Look, I understand-.'

'You understand nothing!' Rose busted out. 'Nobody does! You all think to know what's best for me, but guess what? None of you do!' Her hands were now shaking so much, her tea almost spilled over the edge.

She continued her rage as she put down her mug. 'Yes, I do work hard and yes, I work till late, but it is still my own choice. Look, all of you have your own things to live for here. You love working for Torchwood and you even made it to second in charge next to me. Even my mum and Pete have each other and have Tony to look after. I do love them to bits, but something is missing for me and it goddamn hurts!

'Rose, what if the Dimension Canon never works? What will you do then? You can't wait for it to happen; you have to move on with your own life here. Please Rose; You'll only make it harder on yourself.'

Rose's eyes started to fill with tears. 'I can't think about it like that. I can't. I won't. I'm going back and that's it.'

She gave Mickey one last look as she walked away, returning to her office.

Mickey signed and shook his head. Maybe it was time to talk to Pete about this. Hopefully he could help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: BBC owns DW and I'm not. Drat!

_Pete's World - Pete's office - Torchwood_

'Sir? Can I talk to you for a moment?'

Pete Tyler looked up from his desk as he saw Mickey poking his head through the door.

'Agent Smith, come in. What can I do for you? Is this about the Ablantian-case? If so, I'm sorry you were used as bait, but I need to remind you that is was all in order to save the world. '

Mickey winched at the thought of that event, just a week ago. Three Ablantians, who had crashed on Earth, had been eating of on human energy and in order to capture them they needed bait to lure them in. And of course, he had been the one to do it. But it had almost cost him his life (although Rose kept saying she had it all under control, he really feared for his life that moment) as the Ablantians came in and swept him of his feet and tried to carry him off to their lair. Luckily Rose managed to use a stun bomb, that send out a high frequency, completely paralyzing the treat. To bad for Mickey he had already been up a couple meters, and soon found himself tumbling down. Luckily he fell into a couple of boxes, as they broke his fall. It scared the crap out of him.

He swallowed as he went in. 'No Sir, although being carried, no flówn, away by those creeps and seriously fearing for my live, I am totally okay now. Although I think I sustained a temporary fear of heights. But beyond that, I perfectly fine.'

'Then what did you want to talk about, Agent Smith?' Pete asked patiently and gestured him to take a seat.

Mickey coughed as he sat down. 'Right. Well, I don't know if you aware of this, Sir, but Rose has been working a lot lately. And by a lot, I mean a lót.' His eyes were filled with tension.

'This morning I arrived early because I had some work to finish up, but she was already here. Or better, she was still here. And when I asked her about it and told her to start living her life instead of waiting for stuff that are never going to happen, she went all mad at me for not understanding.'

Mickey started to blush a little and Pete's eyebrows went up.

'She is so desperate to go back to the Doctor, but what if the Dimension Cannon fails and keeps failing?

He looked up at his Supervisor and Pete saw an determination in Mickey's eyes.

'I know she's a grown woman, but I do care for her a lot. Even though we can only be best friends, she still is one of the most important people in my life and I don't want her to get hurt.'  
Pete stared at Mickey for a moment and sighed deeply.

'You know I'm not her original father and I will never be. You know she has a hard time accepting me as her adoptive father and I totally understand.' He chuckled. 'Even I had some troubles adjusting myself to the fact that I had another wife, who was the same, but also very different and that she, we, had a daughter in the other Universe, who is now legally my own child.'

Pete scratched his head as he was thinking about how absurd the situation actually was.

'But that doesn't keep me from caring for her. I know what you are saying, Mickey, I know Rose works till late often and falls asleep behind her desk. But asking her to stop trying to go back is like asking the sun to stop shining or a river to stop flowing. It's useless. Trust me, I tried.'

Pete rubbed his face as he placed his hands neatly folded in front of him on the table.

'It suits you, that you are willing to protect Rose, even against herself. But the best we can do for now is helping her the best way we can. That's the only way she could be happy and we both know it.'

Mickey looked sour but deep down inside he knew Pete was right. Rose didn't belong here, even though he wished so hard she was. He signed.

'I guess you’re right, Sir, but that doesn't mean she has to work herself to death in order to do so.'

And with that Mickey stood up, saluted, and took off.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Hi everybody!**
> 
>  
> 
> **So, I have been writing a couple chapters on for hand, but they seem to become more difficult to write as I keep on changing where I want to go with this story. Also, This is not beta éd, so sorry for any mistakes :3**
> 
>  
> 
> **Okay, so Rose is determent to get back to her own Universe. Let's see what is in store for her there.... :D**

_Somewhere in the Doctor's Universe - In an abondoned warehouse._

'Arrrghh! That bastard!'

The Master was pacing up and down, furious, and flinging his hands up and down his hair.

'He intervened with my plans to rule Earth, darn it!'

He stopped and turned around, like a madman.

'And it was such a good plan!' He groaned as he thought back at the failure.

'Bringing back the Toclafane was genius, brilliant in fact! But nooooooo, the Doctor had to come and save the day!' He spat out the word Doctor and his voice went up as he continued passing around.

'Oh, Rassilon, I hate him, I hate him so. Damn. Much! Why had it to be him who is the only other Time Lord left? That ugly do-gooder, with his 'I forgive you' speech, bleeeeh! He is just...  aarrrrghhh!'

Another hand went up his head and pressed against his temple.

'And then that stupid drumming... Always the same.'

His eyes went mad as he tapped the ritme on his upper leg.

'Tu-tu-tu-tum, Tu-tu-tu-tum, Tu-tu-tu-tum, it is driving me crazy!'

He stopped in his tracks and laughed hysterically. 'But a part of me already is! Or is it brillance? To bad those two are lining up soooo close, haha!'

He started passing again and as he continued. 'Because I AM brilliant! You should have seen his face when he thought I was dying, dear Rassilon, it felt soooo good!'

He chuckled. 'My escape plan did work out brilliantly, even if I do say so myself. Fooling everybody with my fake-death was easier than anticipated. Luckily I was able to put myself in a healing coma, which has the same symptoms as death. I didn't think that goody-do-gooder would be fooled by it, but it did, ha!'

He stood still again as he thought about the events that followed.

'And as soon as I was healed again, I managed to slip away right under his own nose and replace my body with a fake one. Now everybody thinks I'm dead! Nobody who comes to intervene with my new plans to destroy the Doctor once and forever! Oh, Rassilon, I AM brilliant!'

He started laughing hysterically as he started wrenching his hands.

'And now, how to bring the most horrible death to that irritating Doctor.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Another chapter?? What is this? :O Well, last one was a bit small, so I decided to add an other one just for you :3**
> 
> **So, the Master has survived ey? That's bound to give some trouble to our heroes ;) Let's see what happens next! It's not beta'ed, so sorry for mistakes!**
> 
> **I don't own DW, but I wish I did.**

_ Pete's Universe - Torchwoord - Lab _

Rose was leaning against one of the lab tables with one arm across her chest and the other one was gently stroking her lips. She was looking anxiously at the scientists in front of her who were still working on the Dimension Canon. Allan had given her a phone call earlier that morning, stating that they probably knew why the Dimension Cannon wasn't working as it should. Rose had to try to keep her hopes down, there was a great chance it would turn out in another failure, but every thought of getting back filled her with so much joy. She couldn't wait to get back to the place where she belonged.

_ Inside the TARDIS, with the Doctor. _

'Rose?'

Allan, one of the scientists and the one who made a move on her, waved at her to come over.

When she walked to his table, she saw that they had opened the Dimension Canon. Inside there were all kinds of wires and stuff she didn't knew. The Doctor would have known. She winched at the thought of him. It hurt so much.

'Rose, we think we know why the Dimension Canon doesn't work the way we want it to work.' He was pointing towards the inside of the Dimension Canon.

'You know you managed to end up on different places around the world, each time you used it, right?' he asked as if she wasn't aware she did.

Rose pulled up one braw. 'Of course I do, last time I ended up in Norway.' 

She winched gain. 'Don't have fun memories 'bout Norway though. And the time before that I ended up in Oklahoma. Each time I've used it 'till now, I ended up somewhere else in this Universe. And not in my original one.' 

Her jaw tightened she thought back at her travels. 'And what's with those headaches I have each time I try to travel? My head always feels like it's about to explode.'

Allan tugged his ear sheepishly, a move Rose watched closely. 

'Yes. Yes, of course you do. But we think we now know why it has done that, instead of breaking through the walls of the universes.' 

He looked back at the board. 'And those headaches, well, we don't know for sure. It could be because of the pressure of energy that has nowhere to go but you.'

He walked over to a whiteboard, and Rose saw all kinds of calculations and a couple of drawings of the Dimension Canon.

'Look,' he said as he was pointing towards one of the drawings. 

'As you can see, here is what the Dimension Canon is doing now as you activate it. When it has enough power, it shoots, by a lack of better word, you with that energy towards the walls of the universe. But instead of going through, you bounce of, which results in you ending up back to the place you came from. It only has a radius from a couple hundred thousand miles. So that's why you end up back everywhere but here.'

He pointed to the drawing and Rose saw the energy beam spreading the instance it left the Dimension Cannon.

'Long story short: The moment you activate the device, it already loses power and therefore isn't powerful enough to break through the walls.'

He pointed at another drawing and she saw that this time, the energy beam was bundled in one strong beam.

'The solution is having something powerful enough that it could withstand extremely high pressure, as the energy builds in the device, that it can hold on that energy, like a battery if you will, and keeps it contained in one strong energy beam. But the problem is, we don't have such material here on Earth. Not that we know of, that is.'

Rose's face fell.

'I'm sorry, Rose.' Allan said softly. 'I already gave order to search everywhere to find such a material, but it's going to be pretty hard, if not impossible.'

Rose kept looking at the drawings on the board. Her face blank as she processed this news.

'So close...' She said softly, closing her eyes and pinching her nose, trying to keep the panic that tried to overcome her out of the way. She needed to stay calm, at all costs. She looked up and looked at Allan.

'So you need a material, like what, a rock? Or a metal?'

'More like a diamond or something like that. I know for instance that some types of crystals are able to store a lot of energy, but the ones we know of--'

''Wait? What did you say?!' Rose stood up immediately as she processed what Allan had said.

'That there are some Crystals who--'

'That's it!' Rose exclaimed, her face lit up and her cheeky smile appeared.

Allan looked at her as if she had become a mad woman.

'You said that ya needed a crystal that could store energy, right? That it should be able to be strong enough to withstand high pressure, right?' Allan nodded at both questions.

'Brilliant! Thank you so much!' Rose said as she kissed Allan on his cheek. The poor guy didn't knew what was happening, a look of utter confusion showed up on his face.

'Be right back in a sec!'

And with that Rose scooted of, in the direction of the stored files.


End file.
